Heal These Scars
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: Her mother died. Her father hates her. Natsu,her crush and former best friend, ignores her, and her only friend is Levy. Lucy hasn't smiled a real smile in a long time, and pain is starting to consume her. She has resorted to cutting, trying her hardest to cancel out the pain in her heart. You know the saying, desperate times call for desperate measures? This is one of those times.
1. The Cat's Out of the Bag

****This is an AU story and involves pain, lots of it.****

**Woop woop. Another story I'll fail to update every other day...**

**It's not that I'm busy, but imagine me being Patrick from Spongebob. I cannot think of anything to write sometimes xD**

**But I came up with this idea, and I really hope you enjoy it...**

**I've strayed from my humorous side with this story, there may be bits of humor here and there, but not right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but shoot, if I did, everyone would be smooching and loving on each other xD**

**Anyways... Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

**Normal POV**

It's hard to live when the one you love is with someone else. It's hard to live when the only person who cares about you still has her own life. It's hard to live when your sunshine is gone, or your mother that always made you laugh and smile. It's really hard to live when your own dad won't even spare you a second glance. Lucy still lives on though…it's hard but she manages to fight the pain in her life.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy breathes in and walks inside the school. Her backpack hangs loosely on her, she has a baggy grey sweater on, glasses, faded skinny jeans, and a beat up pair of converse that are older than the Pope (not even close, but…ya know, they're old).

Someone bumps her shoulder and she loses her balance, but shuffles to her feet quickly. She sighs, and starts walking to her class. Without noticing, the blonde rams into her worst nightmare.

_Minerva._

The black haired girl pushes Lucy down and snickers. "Why don't you say anything, Blondie?" Her gang starts to laugh at Lucy as she falls on her butt, her glasses falling and skidding across the tiled floor of the hallway. Then that's when it happens. Minerva crushes Lucy's glasses beneath her black stiletto. Lucy gasps and reaches to get them, but Minerva decides the best thing to do is to step on Lucy's hand, the distinct cracking sound triggering silent sobs from the blonde. They all laugh at her and kick her a few times before the bell rings and they head to class, still giggling behind their hands. Her left sleeve is pushed up to her elbow and shows off several scars that litter her arm. The blonde pulls it back down and gathers up her things before standing up and walking towards her beaten up glasses.

_I hate them._ Lucy thought bitterly as she picked up her broken glasses and dumped them in the nearby trashcan. _Hopefully Virgo will just buy me contacts so I don't have to go through this every day_. She dried the tears with the sleeve of her sweater and headed to her class noticeably limping, and once again, late. Unknown to her, a pair of onyx eyes had seen the scars, but being dumb, he thought nothing of them; _it's probably from one of her pets. _

Stupid Natsu should've known Lucy's father hated pets because he always said that they were annoying. He is her childhood friend after all.

Stupid, stupid Natsu.

"Heartfilia, you're late again. I told you it'd be a detention next time." Gildarts said.

She sighed and took the slip from his hands, heading to her seat and sitting silently. Luckily her best friend Levy sat next to her.

"Lucy, what happened?" The petite girl whispered as she leaned in towards Lucy. She was given 'the look' from her friend and automatically knew it had been Minerva and her buddies that caused this. Levy gave her a sympathetic smile and put her hand over Lucy's in comfort before getting back to her worksheet. The blonde looked out the window that was placed next to her seat wondering what she did to deserve that horrible treatment.

I guess those are just the types of girls that think they can do what they want because they have friends, looks, boyfriends, and money. Well Lucy has money, but the other assets, not so much. Even if she does have money, it's not from her father, it's from her maids and butlers that actually care about her enough to get her stuff with their high paychecks. Heck, even Aquarius cares more about her than her father.

The bell rang and signaled the end of the period. Levy walked next to Lucy, making her crack a small smile. "This is our free period Lu-chan. Do you want to go to the library?"

Lucy gave a small nod and smiled once again. These smiles weren't easy to have though. They were a burden; for Lucy, it was harder to smile rather than frown. They weren't genuine like they used to be.

"Lu-chan you know its okay for you to talk to me, no one will care."

Lucy sighed, and then shook her head no as they sat at a vacant table near the back of the library.

You see…

Lucy is a mute. This basically means she doesn't talk, except to Levy. What's there to talk about anyways? She doesn't have exciting news like, "Hey, I got a new pair of shoes the other day!" or "I won my volleyball game!" She's only ever experienced pain, and all the people she's ever talked to have hurt her in some form, except Levy.

Natsu, he was her crush, her childhood friend, her best friend in the whole world. When he got a girlfriend, it hurt Lucy. It hurt even more when he began to ignore her, or every time she asked if he had wanted to hang out, he would say he was busy or had a date with Lisanna.

Jude, her father, hasn't talked to her with a smile since her mother died. When she was 7, shortly after her mother had kicked the bucket, she asked him if he wanted the flower she picked for him. All he did was yell at her and call her a nuisance. That left her in tears, and he didn't care.

Layla, her mother, her sunshine, died when she was little and left her alone in this big world. She left with all of Lucy's happiness trailing behind her. The blonde can remember the funeral. It was dreary and the little girl that sat near the tree cried her eyes out the whole time, receiving looks of sadness and pity from relatives she had never even seen before.

Lucy sifted through the memories sadly as she flipped through the pages of a book.

"Lu-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today, after all, it's Friday so we have all the time we want."

"Sure Levy, it sounds like fun." Her voice sounded kind of dry and lifeless, but laced under all that sadness was a thin sliver of hope and happiness.

"When do you have detention?"

"During lunch. That's okay though, I don't really eat at lunch anyways."

"Who would? With that awkwardly shaped grey meat and the spoiled milk."

They both laughed, Levy smiling happily from getting this reaction out of Lucy. It really made her sad when her best friend was sad, and seeing her smile and laugh always brightened up the blue haired girl's day.

Soon, lunch drifted by, and Lucy walked into Gildart's class.

"Okay Lucy, I need you to staple these sheets for the packets I'll be passing out tomorrow, the other guy in detention should be here soon."

Lucy nodded silently and took the stapler from Gildarts, who was pointing at the papers splayed across one of the desks.

She began tapping several sheets of paper against the desk, then stapling them, wondering when that other guy would show up.

She heard footsteps and then panting.

"Sorry."

Lucy almost dropped the papers she was holding upon hearing the voice. _N-Natsu?_

She looked up and there he was, pink hair and all.

"Lucy?"

She looked back down and ignored him, continuing to staple and stack.

"Why are you so upset with me?"

_Why am I so upset?! This is the first time he's talked to me in almost two years!_

The blonde felt anger and sadness overwhelm her at the same time, but she tried to bottle those emotions up and store them deep inside her. Without noticing, she had sped up, tears began to fall down her face as she shook slightly, and the stapler fumbled out of her hands before falling to the ground. Her bangs hid her face and she wiped the tears with the sleeves of her sweater before running out of the room.

...

Natsu picked up the stapler and looked out the door to where the blonde ran out. After seeing her getting bullied, he felt his heart wrench and he finally realized that he hadn't been around her in forever. Then he saw the scars on her arm, and he didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he held onto the thought of her finally getting the cat she wanted. He could've sworn he saw tears, so he clenched the stapler in his hand. That's when he started running.

Lucy looked at her red, puffy eyes in the bathroom mirror. Thank god no one was in here during lunch, or else they'd see her and probably laugh at her.

Why is her life like this?

Why did her mom have to die?

Why does her father hate her?

Why did Natsu start ignoring her?

Was she really that repulsive to be with?

She shakily took out a pocket knife that was stuffed in one of her pockets.

Then she pulled up her left sleeve, revealing the scars from her previous escapades.

She held the knife to her pale skin and…

One…

Two clean slices across her wrist.

Drops of blood began to drip into the sink before she turned on the water and watched the blood wash away. She saw a blur of pink from the corner of her eye, but dismissed it as her imagination.

The blonde heard a shaky, "Lucy…?"

Lucy froze in her spot, the water still pouring, and her sleeve still rolled up, showing off her fresh cuts to the world. She dropped the small knife, and it clattered to the ground beside her.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**If you would please, please, review and give me feedback...**

**I'd love you forever.**

**It'd be great if you could tell me how much you loved it :3**

**Because I would love you.**

**Like I said before.**

**I would love you.**

**So please.**

**FEEDBACK! ^~^**

**Thank you for reading xD**

**See you in a day or two since my ideas are still fresh ^-^**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	2. Questions

**Who's yo daddy?!**

**That's right, me!**

**If I were a man and not a frail little wimpy girl xD**

**Anyways... I promised you guys an update soon and here it is :3**

**Thanks for all of the lovely feedback.**

**I really appreciate because this was a stretch out of my comfort zone...**

**And I didn't quite know how to handle it...**

**So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, no one would read it ;-;**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

**Normal POV**

The blonde stood with her eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something, but of course, nothing came out. Her eyes widened even more at the fact that a boy was standing in the girls' bathroom. _How could I not have seen this coming? He is Natsu after all…_

"Lucy what were you doing…?" Natsu stood there slightly shaking, he moved forward a bit, and on instinct, Lucy moved back.

She looked away from him, and she couldn't even bring herself to cry or run away again; she was too shocked and scared to.

The pink haired boy began moving forward again, but this time, more aggressively. He backed her into a wall and trapped her with his arms on either side of her head.

"Lucy. What. Were. You. Doing?" His voice sounded strained. Without a moment's notice, he grabbed Lucy's left wrist to get a look at the scars on her arm. Some were red from more recent attacks, and others blended in with her porcelain skin.

Lucy cringed from the pressure he was inflicting on her wrist, after all, this was the hand Minerva had smashed.

"Why's there a big bruise on your hand Lucy?" He traced the bruise with his free hand gently.

"Tell me Lucy!" He looked into her chocolate eyes, and he could see all of the pain threatening to flow out of them in the form of tears.

"Was it…Minerva?" He asked gently. Lucy's eyes widened and he knew it was. His eyes narrowed as he looked back down at her battered and cut arm.

"Do you do this anywhere else?" He pointed to the cuts on her left arm.

After several moments, all he received was silence, and her trembling, biting her lip to keep from crying.

He pulled up her other sleeve on her right arm and saw that she did, in fact, injure herself in other places.

Natsu sighed deeply, "…Why?"

How was Lucy going to tell him that he was the cause of some of these wounds?

Or that she loved him so much, that she almost killed herself when he started dating Lisanna?

The blonde couldn't bring herself to form an answer so she just stared at him, refusing to speak.

Natsu remembered her also getting kicked by Minerva, so abruptly, he said, "Lift up your shirt."

Lucy blushed and shook her head 'no' frantically. He figured he should've rephrased that, but that wasn't the problem here. Instead of getting an answer, he just lifted up her shirt and saw it. The boy saw all of the bruises that already formed from the impact of all of the kicks from earlier, but what really scared him was that…

She cut here as well.

"…Lucy."

The girl averted her gaze again, and Natsu just wanted to know…

_Why?_

_Who did this?_

_Who caused her this much pain? _

The boy heard footsteps and muttered, "Someone's coming." Then he pushed Lucy into one of the stalls and locked the stall door behind him. They moved around a bit and Lucy ended up being in front of Natsu, her back lightly pressed against his chest. She started to breathe a little faster, but stopped breathing all together when she heard a voice.

"Really? If you're gonna do it, can't you do it somewhere else?!" The voice spoke indignantly.

_Levy. _Lucy thought. She blushed at what she had accused the pair of doing. _So dirty, Levy._

The blonde was about to unlock the door and say something when Natsu grabbed her wrist lightly and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"No answer?" Levy scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration. "Whatever, I'll just go find another bathroom." They could hear the fading footsteps and they both relaxed tremendously.

Natsu let go of Lucy's wrist and unlocked the door. Soon the bell rang. This meant class, and a very angry Gildarts awaiting them on Monday.

The pink haired boy pulled down Lucy's sleeves and put his hands on her shoulders, "Stop, please."

The blonde began to tremble again, and she started crying as she shook her head no, as if to say, "I can't."

"Lucy…"

The girl reached over to grab the fallen knife after she turned off the water, but Natsu grabbed it before she did and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll be taking this." Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she watched her only gateway to feeling better disappear before her. She gripped his wrist with her right hand and pleaded with her eyes.

He wiped her- almost- dried tears with his thumbs and sighed, "Lucy, no. It hurts me to see you doing stuff like this, and I don't want you to do this, so, no."

She looked down and let go of his wrist before muttering a very raspy and broken sounding, _"I hate you." _

Then she ran out of the bathroom and all the way to her next class with tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Natsu stood there, tears threatening to fall, in the girls' bathroom, trying to process the fact that she said something so horrible and foreign sounding, to him. "S-she hates me?"

.

.

.

.

.

After lifelessly going to his classes, and getting questions from friends like, "Why are you so sad?" Natsu was glad he was finally able to leave school. He would finally be able to think.

When did he stop being friends with Lucy?

After he started dating Lisanna?

Wasn't she going to tell him something the same day he announced that he was dating Lisanna?

It was probably nothing.

_Nothing at all._

**_~Flashback~_**

_It was freshman year, towards the end, and Lucy was going to tell Natsu the great news. She loved him, and she was going to confess. The blonde made sure she wouldn't choke on her confession like she had done so many times before. They were at the mall with a ton of friends, and Lucy thought that if she could get Natsu alone, it would be the perfect time to break the news. She had even texted him before saying she had something to tell him._

_He forgot about it though, and Lucy began to lose hope._

_ Sadly, she got stuck with Gray and Juvia, who had already announced their relationship, so she was almost like a shadow behind them. They didn't notice her._

_Natsu and the others had disappeared, so because she had lost them, she got stuck with the couple she was walking behind right now._

_Silently she slipped away from the two and headed off to find the bathroom._

_She neared a corner, and stopped suddenly upon hearing a distinct voice, "I love you Lisanna."_

_"N-Natsu?" She whispered to herself. The blonde couldn't breathe; she slid down to her knees in the middle of a sea of people. Suddenly, all of the people had left and the pavement became vacant, with only a sobbing blonde haired girl to occupy it._

_Lucy felt like someone had taken her heart and crushed it into a million pieces. She couldn't see anything anymore as her vision became blurry, and that's when she saw it. A blob of white and pink were walking towards her, laughing._

_Hand-in-hand. _

_The blonde stood slowly, wiping her eyes quickly._

_"Hey Luce! What were you doing on the ground?" Natsu looked at her quizzically as his hand was intertwined with Lisanna's._

_"Ahh, well, you see, I tripped, and it hurt, so I fell. I'm okay now though!" She smiled slightly, trying not to let it falter._

_"You're so weird Lucy! Anyways, guess what?" Natsu smiled cheekily._

_"What?" She said slowly._

_"Me and Lisanna are dating!" Natsu grinned and threw his arms out wide, Lisanna smiling softly beside him._

**_She really was gorgeous._**

_**I would never be able to compete with that.**__ Lucy thought sadly._

_"That's great!" She put on a fake smile as she trembled slightly. "Actually, I should probably g-go, so c-congratulations you t-two!"_

_Then Lucy turned the opposite way and ran, she ran until she got home. Her maids and butlers knocked on her bedroom door, trying to comfort her, but all she would do was cry._

_That was the night she lost all hope._

_That was also the night…_

_That marked her first cut, and her second, and third, all the way up to ten. She cut ten times because of her heartbreak. She was bleeding so badly on one arm that she started to get dizzy, and she ended up fainting in the bathroom._

_All because of __**him.**_

* * *

**How was it?**

**You know the drill, gimme feedback :3**

**It helps me out a ton ^-^**

**It helps me know my story isn't that bad. xD**

**So thank you lovely people~**

**20 Follows :o**

**17 Favs :o**

**HOLY SHIZ, that's amazing :O**

**And 12 Reviews?!**

**I read each and every one...**

**10 times.**

**:3**

**See you soon ^-^**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	3. Accusations Meet Red Haired Demons

**After weeks *cough* months of procrastinating and a bad case of writer's block...**

**Oh, and fricking ALGEBRA *flips table***

**I have returned.**

**Get ready...**

**Do you have your pitchforks and torches...**

**'Cause after this chapter, you're probably going to yell at me again...**

**Because I don't update T^T I still love you tho. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but heck, I'm as pervy as Hiro himself ;3 You gorgeous man you...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Accusations Meet Red Haired Demons**

**Normal POV**

After sniffling for a few hours, Lucy wasted no time getting out of class once the bell rang. She ran towards the huge double doors that marked the entrance of the school. There she saw Levy beaming at her.

"Lucy, you won't believe it!" Levy started clapping her hands excitedly.

"What Levy?" Lucy asked softly.

"Guess who's here?"

"Who?" She began to sound worried.

"Hi Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. "E-Erza?" She turned to the left and saw that she was right. It was her red-haired friend. She hadn't seen her since middle school. Tears began to brim the corners of her eyes.

"Erza!" Lucy jumped on the girl, hooking her arms around her body and letting tears of joy soak the girl's red blazer.

_Wait, red blazer? Does this mean?_

"Erza, you became class president?" Lucy asked curiously as she let go of the red head.

"Yep, Master thought I fit it well according to my credentials from my other school."

"So you transferred here?!"

"Yes." Erza smiled subtly and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"I asked Erza if she'd like to go shopping with us and guess what? ...She said yes!" Levy exclaimed happily.

A few years ago, Levy had met Erza during the summer shortly after meeting Lucy, and soon, all three girls became very close, but Erza had known Lucy before, when the blonde would hang out with _him._

Lucy began to murmur to herself, "I think this is the first time I've been happy in a while…"

"What was that Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy smiled and Levy took a step back.

_Did Lucy just…?_

_Did she…smile, like, a real smile?_

Levy replaced her shocked face with a small grin after realizing that Lucy did, in fact, smile.

Something clicked in the blonde's mind, and she realized she forgot her textbook for history in her locker. "Guys, I'll be right back, I just need to get a book from my locker."

"Okay, we'll wait for you here."

Lucy half sprinted, half walked to get to her locker. She began spinning the dial on the lock, then tugged at it gently, hearing a click and reaching inside her locker to get her textbook. She started stuffing it in her backpack until she heard footsteps, and then someone slammed her locker shut. Her jaw dropped while she tried to rip her backpack strap out of the locker. She cursed silently, and freed her bag.

Lucy was relieved until she realized there was a presence looming beside her.

The blonde turned cautiously to the right before her eyes widened considerably. Lucy started shuffling backwards, but stumbled a bit. After regaining her footing, she looked at the boy in front of her gravely, her eyes pleading for him to leave her alone.

"Natsu…" Her voice came out softly, and if you made any sudden movements, you probably wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Lucy…some of my friends told me you hurt Lisanna…she came to school with bandages, but I don't have her in any classes this year, so I'm not sure. Did you hurt her?" His voice was stern, and she couldn't believe that he would even think she'd do something that vile and twisted. As Natsu got into high school, he became more popular, and let's just say… his friends weren't the nicest people to be around.

Some of them hung out with **_Minerva_**…outside of school that is. _She_ probably told them to say that.

Lucy tried to regain her shaky composure, and fully process his accusation. She shook her head no, but her ex-best friend didn't believe her. He walked towards her until her back slammed roughly against a locker, and her bag swiftly fell out of her grasp.

"Lucy, don't lie to me." The pink haired teen's eyes held an unwavering intensity in their depths and Lucy cringed from his hard gaze.

"I-I-I'm not…" She felt the tears build up behind her eyes, but she kept blinking, trying to hold them back.

Natsu slammed his fists beside her head and his voice heightened in volume, "Damn it Lucy! Just tell me you did it!"

The tears started falling from her cheeks, "I can't…." She flinched as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why not?!"

"Because…I didn't do it…"

"Stop lying!"

"Why do you believe them more than your _childhood friend_?" She whispered softly.

His eyes widened and his arms fell to his sides before he returned to his old gaze, "Look, I know you like me, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a psycho bitch and try to hurt my current girlfriend." He clenched his fists and set his jaw.

Her mouth opened slowly, almost like someone had just stabbed her. How had he been so worried and caring earlier, yet now, all he could do was accuse her of things that someone like Minerva would do?

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm….sorry… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Lucy's voice sounded broken as she sank to her knees. She wasn't saying sorry to him, she was saying sorry to her actual friends.

Because right now…

She wanted to kill herself.

Right now…

She felt weak for giving up so easy…

She wanted to say sorry to her friends for throwing in the towel so soon…

"…So you did do it…"

The blonde's eyes widened as he said that, and she began to cry silently, which he might've mistaken for guilty crying, like she _had_ done it.

Slowly, she sucked in a deep breath and her anger flared up, her sadness fleeting rapidly.

"I-I can't believe you would accuse me of something so horrible…you of all people should know that I would never do something that sick to someone. I'll say I hate you a million times before I ever say I love you, Natsu Dragneel. Don't waste your breath by thinking for one second that I like you. I might have liked you a few years ago, maybe even a few weeks ago, but you already broke the only heart that could love you. All I feel for you now is hatred." She kept clenching and unclenching her fists, almost drawing blood as her nails scraped against her palms.

"Do you hear me? _I hate you!_"

She lifted her head revealing her red eyes and dried tears, looking at the person who had now broken her heart twice. His eyes held mixed emotions and his lips were pulled downward as he stood frozen in his spot.

A few moments of silence passed until Lucy broke it.

"I knew you'd never believe a nobody like me..." Once again, his eyes held a shocked look while his arms slackened and his shoulders sagged slightly.

The blonde took this time to grab her bag and run down the hall.

Levy and Erza were about to question the blonde until she ran past them and pushed open the doors before sprinting down the sidewalk, her breath coming in short gasps.

All of their questions were answered as a pink haired boy slid down the hall and sputtered, "Where's Lucy?!"

The girls exchanged glances, and Levy had to dig her heels into the ground and grip the red haired demon tightly to keep her from murdering Natsu.

* * *

**Emotional right?**

**Dramatic, but not to the brink of cutting dramatic...**

**Well...**

**For now ;3**

**Wait till next chapter...**

**While I rub my hands together...**

**And laugh like a maniac with a sly smile...**

**Before I wheeze xD**

**Yup, I'm unfit...me no likey da excercising.**

**Please review because I love to read your feedback :3**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	4. Realizing Your Mistakes

**I updated early because I love you...**

**And I haz no life ;-;**

**Forget I just said that and please enjoy this chapter...**

**Lots of you may be a little less mad at Natsu this chapter...**

**Or maybe not...**

**Who knows ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because...I can't draw manga xD**

**Enjoy tho.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realizing Your Mistakes**

**Normal POV**

She sighed; she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were red and puffy, her throat felt raw, and her nose felt stuffy, but she kept running. Lucy turned to look behind her, and then looked forward again. The blonde whammed into someone, knocking the air out of her lungs and allowing her to fall on her butt.

Lucy mumbled, "Sorry." As quickly as she had said it, the person offered her a hand and replied, "S'okay," promptly lifting her on her feet.

She looked up and saw a raven-haired boy with blue eyes, "Gray?"

"Lucy?"

"It's been a while…how's Juvia?"

"It has, and she's doing well, but she won't stop calling me Gray-sama no matter how many times I tell her to just call me Gray without the honorifics."

Lucy stifled a laugh, "What school are you going to?"

"Ah, well, I'm going to Fairy Tail in about a week. The school I'm at is closing because we don't have a lot of people. Juvia goes to the same school, so she'll be transferring with me."

"…Awesome." Her lips began to turn upwards, allowing her to smile slightly.

"Hey…why are your eyes red?"

"Oh, that?" She began wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater, "It's n-nothing, don't worry."

He cocked an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to a blur of red, pink, and blue. Lucy turned her head to see what he was staring at and gasped.

"Um, could you pretend you didn't talk to me just now? I'd really like to be left alone. Please understand Gray." The blonde glanced at the forms as they gradually got closer. "Please?"

"Fine, but I need you to tell me what happened later, okay?" He handed her his phone number on a slip of paper.

"Why do you have this?" She looked puzzled.

"Juvia makes a lot of love rivals, and sometimes she goes a bit too far. Don't ask."

"Mm." Lucy stuffed the paper in her pocket. "Bye Gray!" She then darted down the sidewalk.

…

Erza finished whooping Natsu and Levy just stood there shaking.

"Ow." The boy beneath her foot groaned and squirmed underneath her.

"Dragneel, I swear I will hunt you down if you don't apologize to that sweet blonde angel you just accused of horrible things."

"Why would you say something that mean, Natsu?" Levy whispered.

"I don't want her hurting Lisanna!"

"If you knew her, which you do, you would know Lucy is not the type of girl who does that." Erza glared at him menacingly.

Levy then stated, "Besides, Lisanna was perfectly fine throughout school. I have her last period."

Erza then roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "I would demand you to apologize to her right now, but you might say something dumb again."

The scarlet haired woman loosened her grip and Natsu shimmied out of her grasp. He then pushed through the doors and ran after the blonde.

"Natsu!" Both of the girls trailed after him; one girl was seething with rage while the other was full of worry.

The boy swore he saw a dot of blonde and black in the distance, but as he got closer, the blonde disappeared.

Natsu began to run faster, and soon, he could make out someone…Gray.

"Stripper!"

Gray looked towards Natsu, and saw Levy and Erza closely behind him. "Hey guys...what's going on?"

"Have you seen Lucy?" The pink haired boy was panting and waited for a response.

"Ah, no."

"Then who were you talking to?" Natsu inquired suspiciously.

"I was talking to a stranger who needed directions to the nearest café."

Smooth Gray.

"So Erza, what did Hot Head do this time?"

"He," Erza glared at Natsu briefly, then continued, "accused Lucy of hurting Lisanna without knowing anything about the situation."

Gray's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at Natsu angrily, "I swear Flame Breath, if you get near Lucy anymore, and I find out that you hurt her again, I will personally assist Erza by digging your grave."

"I just didn't believe her!"

"You should've you dense asshole! You've known her forever! Heck, you've known her longer than Lisanna, and you don't trust her enough to know she wouldn't do something that shitty?! I can't believe she fell for someone as crappy as you…"

Natsu's gaze drifted towards his shoes as he kicked a rock around. Gray's right…he acted out of blind rage and now he won't be friends with Lucy anymore…but what if she, what if she cuts again? What if she kills herself? Will he be able to help her?

"If she loves me so much, then how come she never told me…?" He mumbled.

Erza, Levy, and Gray all sighed before Levy spoke out, "She was going to confess to you Natsu, but the same day she was going to, you started your relationship with Lisanna. She didn't want to be mad at you, and she wasn't, but, she was sad. You out of everyone should've been able to see through her fake smiles every time she hung out with us."

He was speechless.

Realization hit him…

She started cutting…because of _him._

As if his legs had become noodles, he fell to his knees and put his hands over his face.

He caused her all this pain.

It was all…_his fault._

Her dull eyes that were once full of life. The dark clothes that replaced all of the bright colors she used to wear.

All of her smiles were fake.

All of her laughs were forced.

Natsu ignored it all.

He was too blinded by his relationship.

To be honest, he didn't even really like Lisanna that much anymore.

Now he's realized…there's no spark between them.

Every time he hung out with Lucy, he felt different.

It was a good different, it was refreshing, genuine, and nice; it was real.

He loved her eyes, her hair, her smiles, her laughs, her natural beauty, her pale skin, and her bright personality, but now, he may never witness any of that ever again.

All because he decided to be a jerk and ignore her.

He remembers all the times she would ask him if he wanted to hang out, and each time, he said no.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" He looked up and realized he was crying, trying to wipe the tears away.

"It's okay to feel sad and bad about what you did, because, to be honest, you should feel that way, but for now, Erza, Gray, and I agreed that it would be best if you didn't talk to Lucy for a while."

His jaw fell open and right when he was about to protest, he noticed a blur of blonde from the corner of his eye.

_It's going to take a while, so…_

_For now…_

_I'll leave you alone…_

_But be warned…_

_I will fix things between us…_

_Because Lucy Heartfilia…_

_I think __**I love you**__._

* * *

**Ah~**

**It feels refreshing to update so soon!**

**Especially after you lovely people reviewed asking for more ;3**

**I wish I could bake you a cake and give it to you...**

**But alas...**

**I might eat it before it reaches you~**

**:3**

**Anyways...**

**I love you all!~ Muah, muah~ o3o**

**Review please ;3**

**See you when I see you...**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
